


Movie Night

by otechestvo



Series: Not Rus/Aus [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan invites his boyfriends over to watch the film Eduard's been bugging them to see, and despite all the assurances he's gotten he's not entirely certain that this won't be incredibly awkward. Russia/Lithuania, Russia/Latvia, Russia/Estonia, College AU, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic written for qichi based on an AU of ours. Ivan is in a poly relationship with three best friends, separately. That's pretty much the premise. Written May 2012.

so qichi and i have a college au where ivan is in a poly relationship with the baltics. not… all of them together, but they’re all individually dating ivan. so. ivan/toris, ivan/raivis, and ivan/eduard.

and i wrote fic for it @>@ i joined 750words and this is my first entry. it’s not that great but yes shh

Ivan has been waiting for Friday night all week.

Fridays are the only night that everyone has off, and Eduard has been talking about this new movie for days now, and after several terribly subtle hints they all decided to meet up at Ivan’s room to watch it. Toris, Eduard, and Raivis’ room is terribly cramped and located in one the older dorms, so they don’t really like hanging out there very much. Ivan had requested the dorm closest to the library where he works, and, as it turns out, it had been recently renovated. He has an adjacent, functioning bathroom and a nice view of the campus, and, since his roommate decided to move back in with his parents, a very nice room all to himself. 

So it was a natural decision to watch the movie there. Ivan, ah, doesn’t have very many friends, but he has his boyfriends, and they all seem to prefer to hang out at his place whenever they get the chance. He doesn’t mind. He likes the company.

He’s a little nervous, though, because they haven’t all hung out together since he asked out Eduard and Raivis. They’ve all talked out the nature of their relationship, of course, and assured Ivan that there is no jealousy and that this doesn’t affect their friendship, but he… he still worries.

After everyone has shown up and he’s given the three of them their kisses in greeting, they immediately begin preparing for their movie night. Toris brought drinks (non-alcoholic, because they’re all working tomorrow), Eduard brought the movie, and Raivis brought snacks. The stuff goes piled on the kitchen table, and Raivis digs around in the closet for Ivan’s spare blankets; it’s a nice dorm, yes, but a little cold. Toris and Eduard discuss the actors and the trailers they’d seen for the movie before it came out, and Ivan…

Ivan stands in front of the sofa, desperately trying to figure out how this is going to work.

He tries not to panic too much about where everyone is going to sit and puts on a smile when Eduard comes over to pop the DVD in. Finally he just sits down, stiff and awkward, and waits for the others to join him.

Raivis is the quickest, and fits himself in the spot between Ivan and the sofa arm, and spreads out a ratty old blanket over their legs. Eduard is next, taking the other side but not yet cuddling up like his smaller friend. The Estonian is a bit more reserved in his affections, but Ivan knows from experience that he’ll be leaning against him before the opening credits are done.

He doesn’t have any more sides, though, and no more space left on the sofa, and that sense of distress rises again as Ivan twists to see where Toris is, but he has turned off the light and Ivan’s eyes haven’t adjusted yet. He doesn’t have to worry too long, though, because just a moment later Toris passes in front of the television, and in the glow of the main menu he can see acknowledgement, and a smile.

“Don’t look so upset,” He says, handing Ivan the can of soda he had tucked under his arm before passing out the rest. Then he pats his boyfriend on the thigh, and, turning around, sits himself on the floor in front of the sofa. Ivan has to shift his legs a little to give him space to lean back, and that makes Raivis and Eduard need to shift, too, but they don’t complain.

It doesn’t feel fair, and he almost wants to apologise for… for something, he doesn’t know what, but Toris plants a kiss on his knee almost as if he knew it was coming.

”We discussed seating arrangements back in our room,” Eduard finally explains. He takes Ivan’s hand, and on his other side, Raivis squirms closer. “I get the floor next time.”

Something warm and pleasant settles in Ivan’s chest, and he smiles gratefully, not at anyone in particular but at all of them. He lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and finally relaxes. To his left, Raivis pops open his soda and takes a noisy slurp. To his right, Eduard holds the remote close to his face to find the play button in the dim lighting. In front of him, Toris tilts his head to rest against his leg. And it’s… it’s not awkward, it really isn’t, it’s comfortable and it’s really very, very nice.

Ivan smiles, and settles back to watch the movie with his boyfriends.


End file.
